


One Bitchin' Zombie

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [164]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean wants to be a zombie, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s02e04 Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things, Humor, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would like to think he'd be a pretty cool zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bitchin' Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 4 Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things

"Dude, what if I was a zombie?"

"No."

"Saaaaaaaaaam-"

"No, I'm not having anymore of these stupid conversations with you."

"But whhhhhhhhhhy?"

"Because you can be so fucking annoying."

"That's just rude."

"Too bad."

"Can't you indulge me? Just this once?"

"I indulge you everyday."

"Please?"

"Jesus... What was your question?"

"What if I was a zombie?"

"I'd shoot you."

"You wouldn't keep me in a cage and try to cure me?"

"No."

"This is awkward, because I would."

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why?"

"First, you'd probably hurt yourself trying to eat my face off. Second, it would be a lot of work building a zombie-proof cage and fighting off the other zombies-"

"I never said there were other zombies."

"-Third, you have a big ass appetite. Do you know how much dead bodies I'd have to take home and how many animals to satisfy you? You'd eat the whole fucking planet."

"Can't you just let me have fun for once? I'd be a kick ass zombie. I'd karate-chop the shit out of anyone who tried kill me. Especially you. I'd kick you in the balls even if you were trying to nurse me back to heath."

"You wish."

"Screw you and your lack of imagination."


End file.
